The Walking Dead: Road to Survival
The Walking Dead: Road to Survival is a free mobile app developed by Scopely for Android and iOS. It features characters and events from the original graphic novels as well as the novel series, and from the video game from Telltale Games. It was released on August 27th, 2015. Gameplay Set as a key player in the struggle for survival, you will make decisions that will ultimately decide the fates of many characters who you will come across, many of which will may look familiar. Characters from the Comic Series, Novels, and the hit Telltale Games series make an appearance and are waiting to join your team of survivors. Designed in the same style as the comic, fight undead hordes and ruthless survivors alike in both PvE and PVP turn based battles while you rebuild Woodbury and collect valuable resources to thrive. Missions Story Missions *Prologue: **The game begins at the battle for the prison in the comic series. Hershel Greene and Rick Grimes discuss the Governor attacking the prison, and they fight together against the walkers that have come over the fence. This serves as a tutorial on how to fight. After killing the walkers, Rick asks whether to take out the Governor's men with firearms or those with melee weapons. Regardless of the choice, Rick yells to make every shot count. After defeating the men, Rick sees the Governor coming on the tank. The Governor, from his tank, orders his group to open fire, and they do. Garrett sees Lori trying to escape with Judith, and she looks back as Lilly has her in her sights. Darius sees that she is running away, and wonders why they are attacking. *Welcome to Woodbury: **Ten Months Earlier: Garrett, Darius and Hero Player, travelling through the woods, arrive at Woodbury, apparently having heard of it. Garrett hopes to enter, believing there is safety in numbers. Darius is more cautious, believing that there are downsides to being attached to people. Before he can finish, the three are held at gunpoint by Barker. Darius exclaims "shit" while Garrett tries to calm him down, and introduces the group. It is at this point that the player chooses their name. Darius offers to help out, as his group has been on the road a while. After confirming that these three are the only ones, Barker sends for Gene Gavin, the leader of Woodbury. Gavin tells him to let the group in, but also to shoot them if they so much as scratch an itch. He then states he doesn't care what they have been through, only whether they can fight and build, and has Dr. Stevens teach them about the town. This is a tutorial on how to build and collect. After a while, Martinez reveals that the generator used to power the town is broken, and tells Barker to take Sandy, Mitchell Jr., Garrett, Darius and Hero Player to the Homemart to retrieve another one. As they leave, Martinez warns them there are three more people at the gate. Garrett states that these people helped them out on the road in the past, and Martinez lets them in. The three people are Philip Blake(carrying his zombified daughter in a box), Brian Blake and Nick Parsons. Philip thanks them for their hospitality. #Homemart #Woodbury Gates #Train Fuel Depot #South Woods #The Prison #Steel Bridge #Construction Site #Southeast Woods #Speedway #The Sewers #Town Square #Northeast Woods #Small Street USA #Northwest Woods #Central Square #North Georgia Woods #Training Camp #I-85 #Pig Farm #Rest Stop #D.C. Schoolyard Special Missions *Axel's Mission *Dale's Story *Glenn's Hunt *Michonne's Story *No Guns No Noise *Rosita's Rescue *Alexandria *Saviors: Part 1 *Saviors: Part 2 *Saviors: Part 3 *Telltale: Part 1 *Telltale: Part 2 *Telltale: Part 3 *Gun Fight *A Larger World #1 *A Larger World #2 *Fear: Part 1 *Fear: Part 2 *Fast Foes *After: Part 1 Updates |-| 1.1= Update 1.1 (April 23, 2015) |-| 1.1.1= Update 1.1.1 (May 11, 2015) *Bug fixes and improvements |-| 1.2= Update 1.2 (May 29, 2015) *All-new Starter pack *Limited time Gacha characters *New IAP discounts *PVP matchmaking fixes |-| 1.4.1= Update 1.4.1 (June 26, 2015) *Exclusive rewards for all-new PVP Tournaments |-| 1.5= Update 1.5 (July 214, 2015) ALL-NEW PVP TOURNAMOUNTS *Battle other players to climb the leaderboards and earn bragging rights BOOST YOUR EXP WITH TRAINER CHARACTERS *Use these new characters to level up your team faster than ever before! |-| 1.6= Update 1.6 (July 21, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.7= Update 1.7 (Aug 6, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.8= Update 1.8 (Aug 16, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.8.3= Update 1.8.3 (Aug 24, 2015) *FACTIONS - Don't be left behind! Band together through powerful alliances with friends and allies to destroy your enemies! |-| 1.10= Update 1.10 (Oct 6, 2015) *EXPLORE AN ENTIRELY NEW WORLD - The journey to survive continues with the addition of a second world map and all-new PvE Zones. *SCORE SPECIAL LOOT WITH MYSTERY BAGS - Strengthen your team with variety of in-game rewards that randomly drop across tournaments, PvE stages and other areas. *IMPROVED ROADMAP AND UPGRADED DUNGEONS - Along with an aesthetic overhaul to the roadmap, dungeons have expanded to include Acts. |-| 1.10.1= Update 1.10.1 (Nov 18, 2015) *Bug fixes and performance improvements |-| 1.11= Update 1.11 (Dec 4, 2015) *Now you can trade in characters and weapons (Rare or higher) for Supply Points to purchase what you need from the Supply Depot. *Play the all-new Level Up Tournaments where you earn Renown Points by upgrading your characters and completing individual and faction-based objectives. *Better chance to level up Adrenaline Rush when using 3-Star + characters. Guaranteed Adrenaline Rush upgrade when using a duplicate character. |-| 2.0.1= Update 2.0.1 (Dec 10, 2015) *SPECIAL TELLTALE CROSSOVER - Lee, Clementine and the Telltale Walking Dead cast join the Road to Survival in an all-new adventure! For a limited time, get a FREE RARE LEE EVERETT CHARACTER when you play The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *SPECIALISTS - Collect Specialists, an all-new type of character. Every specialist has a skill that will transform the strategy of team building and the tactics you use in battle, creating an ever-evolving strategic environment. |-| 2.0.2= Update 2.0.2 (Dec 14, 2015) *SPECIAL TELLTALE CROSSOVER - Lee, Clementine and the Telltale Walking Dead cast join the Road to Survival in an all-new adventure! For a limited time, get a FREE RARE LEE EVERETT CHARACTER when you play The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *SPECIALISTS - Collect Specialists, an all-new type of character. Every specialist has a skill that will transform the strategy of team building and the tactics you use in battle, creating an ever-evolving strategic environment. Gallery TWD-TRS_Images_005.jpeg TWD-TRS Images 001.jpeg TWD-TRS Images 002.jpeg TWD-TRS Images 003.jpeg Gavindeathrts.png TWD- TRS Images 013.jpeg TWD- TRS Images 014.jpeg TWD- TRS Images 015.jpeg TWD- TRS Images 016.jpeg TWD- TRS Images 008.jpeg TWD- TRS Images 007.jpeg TWD- RtS Images 037.jpeg Videos Trailer File:The Walking Dead Road to Survival • Gameplay Trailer • PC-0|Official Trailer Characters Cynthiana, Kentucky *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Morgan Jones Atlanta, Georgia *Shane *Glenn *Andrea *Amy *Dale *Carol *Sophia *Allen *Tyreese Greene Farm *Otis *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene Meriwether County Correctional Facility *Axel *Michonne Woodbury, Georgia *Trey Barker *Gene Gavin *Stevens *Caesar Martinez *Sandy *Mitchell Jr. *Lilly Caul *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Mirabelle *John *Dusty *Jason *Joe Bob *Bo *Joshua Lee Hamilton *Bob Stookey *Gloria *Theo Woodbury Newcomers *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Philip Blake *Brian Blake *Nick Parsons *Penny Blake Home Mart *Jim Truck Fuel Depot *David South Woods *Margaret *Ruby Pentecostal People of God *Jeremiah James Garlitz The Sewers *Claire Post-Prison Survivors *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes North Woods *Brock *Todd Training Ground *Snyder *Benjamin *Susan Pig Farm *Emma *Markus The Kingdom *Ezekiel *Richard *Shiva Alexandria Safe-Zone *Aaron *Eric *Douglas Monroe *Heath *Kershaw *Tobin *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Holly *Siddiq *Annie Washington, D.C. *Derek Hilltop Colony *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Gregory *Ethan *Crystal *David The Saviors *Dwight *Raso *Carson *Negan *Finn *Connor *Mark The Sanctuary Outskirts *Megan *Peter *Malcolm *Tanya Travelier Motel *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Lilly *Larry *Ben Paul *Carley *Mark The Railroad *Charles *Omid *Christa Savannah, Georgia *Molly *Vernon *Crawford Oberson Trainers *Burt *Phebe *Stewart *Aden *Benedict *Rob *Basil *Brady *Caitlin *Hannah *Lara Citizens *Lucia *Caleb *John *Ashley *Clifton *Nathan *Danny *Gerald *Neil *Beth Rebels *Chris *Clarence *Cletus *Craig *Randall *Rocky *Rod *Abbie *Ellen Peacekeepers *Darren *Grace *Olivia *Ray *Angela Hunters *Carter *Jed *Christa *Cyrus *Jody *Timothy *Mac *Isabel *Donny *Victor *The Wanderer *Gator Soldiers *Diane *Diego *Ethel *Brigitte *Samuel *Parker *Caroline Leaders *Angela *Georges Character Traits Each trait does extra damage to another! Get to know your traits! |-| Alert= Alert characters, armed with small arms such as SMG's and pistols deal extra damage to Strong characters, but are weak against Tough characters. |-| Strong= Strong characters are skilled with melee weapons such as bats and other two handed weapons. They deal extra damage to Fast characters, but are weak against Alert characters. |-| Fast= Fast characters carry less but pack just as much of a punch. They're weapon of choice are one handed melee weapons like a knife or a tool. They deal extra damage to Tough characters, but are weak against Strong characters. |-| Tough= Tough characters have mastered long ranged weapons and are their preferred choice. They can be armed with assault rifles to hunting rifles. They deal extra damage to Alert characters, but are weak against Fast characters. |-| Specialist= Specialists can trigger both a Adrenaline Rush on enemies and a special move that can change the outcome of a battle. |-| Trainers= Unlike other character types, Trainers are unable to use a specialty in combat and they cannot be leveled up. Their main purpose is to be used in leveling up characters, since they give a character more XP points than normal characters. Special trainers also exist and can also level up a characters Adrenaline Rush when matched with a character with similar traits. Aggregate Scores Trivia *This game reveals the characteristics of several characters from the novels, such as Josh, Jeremiah, Gavin and Barker. Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead